Yoshi and Peppy: Season 2
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A stupid sequel to a stupid story... might as well properly conclude it. Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi finally free Peppy for his untimely fate, but now, with Vector The Crocodile tagging along, the four reptilian heroes got bigger problems on their hands... and Bowser is forced to narrate! Oh, what an awful fate!
1. The Chapter With No Name

**Yoshi and Peppy: Season 2  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Holy shit, what the fuck am I doing? Seriously, what am I doing? Why am I even doing this? I'm doing a friggin' sequel to a long gone fanfic that absolutely nobody cared about... am I insane? Yes. But because I have a bizarre case of OCD, I must complete this story, even if it makes no sense. And if you need to know how these guys are, well... Dr. Hoshi is a purple Yoshi with a white lab coat. Peppy is just a regular yellow colored Koopa on fours and with no shell whatsoever. The other stuff? You'll just have to read the crapfest that is season 1. So enjoy. No Disclaimer or any of that garbage since you all know it by now.

* * *

Last time... Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi busted into Yotonzilla's lair to free Peppy Ankylosaurus," Bowser narrated as he sipped some coffee, "And that's it. Enjoy!"

* * *

Yoshi and Peppy watched as Dr. Hoshi used his purple lightsaber to slash through Yotonzilla, causing him to fade away as particles started to disappear. Yotonzilla screamed in agony.

"No! Empire State Building, you win again!" Yotonzilla exclaimed as he was barely visible. "But I'm not... finished yet...! You must face-"

"Oh shut up!" Yoshi exclaimed as he tossed several Yoshi Eggs at Yotonzilla, killing him off for good.

Several seconds passed by as the shield encasing Peppy broke, freeing the yellow Ankylosaurus. The three dinosaurs all cheered as they hugged each other, only for Peppy to scream as the lightsaber went through his head.

"Augh! My head! Turn that damn thing off!" Peppy exclaimed, sounding like Jon Stewart feeling the pain.

Dr. Hoshi sheepishly chuckled as he turned off the lightsaber, rubbing the back of his head, sounding like Steven Colbert. "Heheh... sorry about that."

Suddenly, a normal colored female Chao appeared from a bluish warp high above them, floating in front of the three dinosaurs. "There you morons are! Do you know how long you kept Anna waiting in Station Square?"

"...Who?" Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and Peppy all replied.

The Chao sighed as she shook her head. "Oh yeah. It's been so long, you don't even know if the person's still around..." She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm Spice the Chao, and I'm here to tell you that-"

"Oh yeah, Station Square!" Yoshi exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "That's where we were supposed to go!" He then rubbed his chin. "But... why...?"

Peppy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, considering that this was essentially a rip off of a crappy obscure comic no one even remembers...?"

"Do people even remember us?" Dr. Hoshi commented as he folded his arms.

Awkward silence as Yoshi shrugged. "Well, you two sort of only exist in Yoshi Kart nowadays, so..." He remarked as he blinked.

Spice shook her head. "Gah! That's not the point! The point is-"

Suddenly, Spice was squished to her death as Lt. Gigan made the scene, poising as he faced the three dinosaurs. "Bwa ha ha! Now that I got you right where I want you, I'm going to decimate you!"

Yoshi smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, if it isn't the original character do not steal version of Gigan."

"S-shut up!" Lt. Gigan exclaimed, trembling as he knew it was true. "Just because I'm not the real deal, doesn't mean that I'm gonna stand around here being background noise!"

Peppy whistled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Speaking of background noise, what happened to May and the Chaotix?"

Vector The Crocodile ran in, panting as he looked up. "Well, Espio and Charmy decided to go find Mighty, and May..." He shrugged. "She wandered off somewhere with her Skitty."

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all looked at each other, and simply shrugged as they turned to Lt. Gigan.

"Well, there's four of us, and only one of you!" Dr. Hoshi exclaimed as they got into fighting stances, with Vector joining the three dinosaurs, "So prepare to get your butt blasted!"

Lt. Gigan rolled his eyes. "Pah! I don't have time for this! I have to get May-" Suddenly, Lt. Gigan was knocked out cold by Sergeant Orga, who happened to be wearing a veteran's hat and an eye patch. "Yarr! I'm tired of wasting time!" He glanced at Lt. Gigan, shaking his head. "Master Ghidorah was getting tired of waiting, so he went to look for the girl himself." He turned to the group of reptilian heroes, closing his weird hands. "And now, you four will be dealt with me personally!"

"Oh boy, here we go again!" Vector exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air.

Peppy wagged his tail back and forth, ready to strike with his tail club. "I'm ready to fight it out any time, anywhere!"

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Dr. Hoshi muttered as he closed his eyes, "I feel like the author is going to pull a dick move and suddenly end this on a cliffhanger."

Yoshi shook his head. "Just because he did that with the previous fanfic, doesn't mean he'll do it here, right?" A worried expression then appeared on his face. "...Right?"


	2. And You Though Brawl Was Delayed

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi, as well as Vector The Crocodile, all ran towards Sergeant Orga as he smashed them into the ground with his right fist, laughing as he looked down upon them.

"Ha! A simple smash from my fist was all that it took!" Sergeant Orga exclaimed as he charged up a bright yellow plasma beam on his back, aiming it at the four reptilians. "Now I'm going to do you in..."

Suddenly, Dry Bowser showed up out of a time warp, standing in front of the unconscious reptiles. "You want them? You have to go through me first."

"...So be it." Sergeant Orga stated as he fired, the plasma hitting the ground. The entire place shook as it exploded, causing the lair to be reduced to rubble, with Sergeant Orga still standing. He laughed as he noticed that there was no trace of the reptiles.

"Excellent! My job here... is done." Sergeant Orga congratulated himself as he hit his oddly shaped fingers together, "Now, time to help Master Ghidorah find that Gen 3 Pokemon human girl..."

* * *

May was still with her Skitty, walking around the airport as she was confused. "Golly, Skitty, I don't know what to do..."

"Mreow. Don't look at me." Skitty replied.

Espio and Charmy were behind, following May as they still wondered what happened to Vector, and the others.

"I have this strange feeling that we're just used to pad out the story." Espio commented as he folded his arms. "Basically being filler."

Charmy rubbed the back of his head. "Isn't this whole story filler?"

Espio nodded his head in agreement. "True, there's nothing actually remarkable about this crappy fanfic. It's based on, or rather an obvious ripoff of another crappy ripoff."

"What are you guys talking about?" May interrupted as she turned around, stopping in her tracks. "I'm so confused, I'm not sure if my name is-"

"**MAY!**" A demonic voice exclaimed, sounding like Dan Green.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" May exclaimed as she giggled, winking to the camera as Espio and Charmy shrugged.

Suddenly, Master Ghidorah dropped from the sky, towering over the airport as he cackled, speaking with his middle head as his other two heads continued cackling. "May! I've come to destroy you!"

"Destroy me?" May gasped as she dropped Skitty, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "But why?"

"May, or should I say Haruka!" Master Ghidorah redundantly proclaimed. "I have come to avenge Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's death! You have dishonored the secret non existing forums of Godzilla and other various kaiju! I will destroy you!" He bellowed with rage.

Espio got into a fighting pose as he gritted his teeth. "Damn! Looks like we got trouble!" He exclaimed.

"I'm scared..." Charmy whimpered as he trembled, also holding his hands up to his face. "I want my nonexistent mommy..."

May then rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as she bluntly pointed something out. "But wait... I was with Yoshi and Peppy. Shouldn't you go after them?"

"_Enough!_ Those two idiots are next as soon as I take care of you, you nasty little pincushion!" Master Ghidorah blurted out.

Espio rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Now he's stealing lines from Sonic Generations..." He muttered.

Charmy nudged Espio on the back of his head. "Let's get out of here while the going is good."

"Right behind you." Espio agreed as the two Chaotix team members ran off towards the northern direction, going into the airport.

"Wait for me!" Skitty exclaimed as she ran after them.

May gawked as she turned around, seeing the others gone as she pouted, flailing her arms. "Hey! Don't leave me here!"

"May! You're time has come!" Master Ghidorah exclaimed as he aimed his two other heads at May.

May stuck her tongue out in disgust as she placed her hands on her hips. "Gross! That's disgusting!"

"Be quiet, you knave! I will destroy you!" Master Ghidorah bellowed as his two heads fired off yellow beams of electricity, firing the grassy meadows and causing it to catch on fire.

May tilted her head to the right, confused. "De-story? But you can't take me out of this story! I'm the glorified plot device!"

Master Ghidorah growled in annoyance. "I said destroy, you idiot, not de-story! And you're not a glorified plot device!"

May frowned as she shrugged, closing her eyes. "I just wonder what Yoshi and Peppy are up to..." A laugh track then played.

* * *

"...Ugh. Where am I?" Yoshi groaned as he got up, rubbing the back of his head, resting on a grayish rock.

Peppy coughed as he woke up, also on a rock. "I don't know, but I've been told... my butt got blasted, and now it's cold..."

Dr. Hoshi stood up as he adjusted his glasses. "It's not cold at all, you idiot! It feels... tropical here."

The three dinosaurs all looked around, to see that they were on a tropical beach. Yoshi looked in the distance, to see several red and white temples, his eyes widening.

"Oh boy. I know where we are." Yoshi clarified as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "We're in that one place that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus loves to us."

"You don't mean..." Dr. Hoshi gawked as his eyes widened, slowly taking off his glasses as Peppy dropped his jaw in disbelief.

Yoshi nodded his head as he turned back to Dr. Hoshi and Peppy. "That's right. We're in the designated go to place for all of Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's most known fanfics. _**Seaside Hill.**_"


	3. Stupid Seaside Hill Hijynx

Bowser sighed in annoyance as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Man, this narrator gig sure isn't going as expected. And I wasn't even in the previous two friggin' chapters!" He shrugged as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh well, even authors have to cut the budget somewhere..."

* * *

_Back in Seaside Hill with our trio of heroes, they realized that they were in a place that the author, whom which Yoshi and Peppy killed, had a very obvious fetish for. But that's neither here or there._

"So... where do we go now?" Yoshi asked as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Dr. Hoshi nodded his head as he stood up, moving his arms about. "Where else? To Station Square and talk to Silence!"

Peppy yawned as he narrowed his eyes, standing on all four of his legs. "But how are we gonna reach Silence when we're stuck here in Seaside Hill?"

Dry Bowser approached the group, his skeletal arms folded. "So, I see that you all made it here safely."

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all jumped as they were once again shocked by Dry Bowser's appearance.

"Dry Bowser, you better explain to us why you brought us here!" Yoshi exclaimed as he got into a fighting pose.

Dry Bowser stared blankly at Yoshi as he rolled his orange tinted eyes. "So your lives would be saved, of course." He shook his head as he closed his eyes. "I may be a Grim Reaper, but I'm not that cold hearted."

"But... I thought you hated Yoshi." Dr. Hoshi pinpointed as he rubbed his chin.

"I do, but I have some respect for you, doc." He snapped his fingers as he pointed towards the northern direction. "Anyway, I have to go keep Seaside Hill under bay with Silver The Hedgehog, Petey Piranha, and Toadette. If you're willing to go through it, there's a warp portal that leads to the Click Clock Wood."

"Click Clock Wood?" Peppy gawked as he tilted his head. "That's the level from Banjo-Kazooie that everyone loves!"

Dry Bowser smirked as he nodded his head. "You're smarter than I thought. Good." He then waved his right skeletal hand as he headed to the north. "Well, I got business to do. See you losers later."

Suddenly, a warp portal appeared in front of the trio of dinosaurs, leading to the Click Clock Wood's hub. As Yoshi and Peppy were about to enter, Dr. Hoshi pulled them back.

"Something doesn't seem right." Dr. Hoshi pinpointed as he murmured, looking down at the grass. "I think we should wait."

Peppy pulled away from Dr. Hoshi as he shook his head. "The time for waiting is over! We have to act, right now!"

"I concur, but first..." Yoshi mumbled as he rubbed his stomach, "Let's go find some grub... I'm starving!"

Vector pulled himself out of the sand as he shook his head, noticing that Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi were heading eastward. He got up, dashing after them. "**Hey!** Don't leave me behind!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with the secondary cast of losers..._

"This plane is smaller than I thought..." Espio muttered as he was barely able to fit, crushing Charmy and Skitty.

"You think? There's only room for two people max!" Charmy squeaked as he tried breathing, being in between Espio and Skitty.

Espio murmured as he shook his head. "I guess Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus thinks private planes are like this..."

"Didn't Yoshi and Peppy kill that dude?" Skitty asked as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't think about it." Charmy pinpointed.

Espio nodded his head in agreement. "I concur."

Skitty sighed as she drooped her ears. "Who's driving this piece of crap, anyway?"

"I am, silly willies!" May exclaimed, being in the pilot's sea.

"May!?" Espio, Charmy, and Skitty all exclaimed in complete shock.

May giggled as she turned her head back, waving at them. "Yep, hi guys!"

"What on earth are you doing here?" Espio gawked as he dropped his jaw in disbelief.

May winked as she stuck her tongue out, still giggling. "Driving a plane, silly! I gotta have experience in the world before I go back to Hoenn!"

Charmy's right eye twitched. "But... you're..."

"Fighting... Master Ghidorah..." Skitty finished as she was speechless.

May scoffed as she rolled her eyes, moving her right hand about. "Nah, that's my stunt double."

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside the airport, Master Ghidorah cackled gleefully as he fired all of his heads at 'May', completely devastating the area. Once the flames cooled down, 'May' fell over, the mask falling off.

"What the hell?" Master Ghidorah gawked with all three heads as his middle head raged, his two heads firing off more lightning bolts. "I've been _had! **May!**_"

* * *

_Back with our main, primary heroes..._

"...So, you want tacos, huh?" Waluigi commented as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "How many?"

"As many as you can make." Yoshi commented on as he rubbed his hands together.

Peppy sighed, sitting at the wooden bench closest to the taco stand with Dr. Hoshi and Vector. "We're gonna be here for a while, huh?"

Vector laughed as he folded his arms. "Hey, this is just like being in Pizza Hut! We just have to wait for Yoshi to fill himself up!"

"Pizza Hut?" Dr. Hoshi gawked as he turned to Vector, confused. "You work at Pizza Hut?"

"Actually, I'm the manager of Pizza Hut." Vector corrected as he wrapped his left arm around Dr. Hoshi. "And of the famous Sonic Universe's Station Square, might I add!"

Peppy and Dr. Hoshi looked at each other as they turned back to Vector.

"_Oh no_... it's bad enough that we're crossing over with _Waluigi's Taco Stand_ in this chapter," Dr. Hoshi commented as he shook his head, moving his fists about, "And it's enough that this chapter takes place in **Seaside Hill**, but now we might crossover with _Life At Pizza Hut_?"

Peppy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! Not to mention the fact that we might be going to the **Click Clock Wood**! We already got enough ripped off material to recycle on!"

Yoshi came back with a full plate of spicy tacos, shoving them down his mouth as he gauged on them. "Oh yeah, these tacos are great... though I could use some soggy pretzels to help make it easier on the mouth, and some lemonade to splash it down..."

Dr. Hoshi and Peppy groaned loudly as Vector shrugged meekly, watching Yoshi made a pig out of himself.


	4. Seaside Hill's Helpful Stands

Bowser cleared his throat as he began his forced job as a narrator. _"Last time on this crappy ripoff of a crappy ripoff, Master Ghidorah plots revenge as he continues to taking down May in his quest to take over the world!"_

"May! You better be running!" Master Ghidorah cackled as he started flapping his gigantic yellow wings, blasting the entire airport and McDonald's, reducing it to burning ruins. "I won't be fooled again!"

"_May was taking Espio, Charmy, and Skitty somewhere over the rainbow... I guess...!_"

"Yay! I just love flying!" May exclaimed as she had her eyes closed, with Espio, Charmy, and Skitty freaking out.

"Jane, stop this crazy thing!" Charmy shouted as he shook his head in fright.

"_And our reptilians heroes left Waluigi's Taco Stand and are now hanging out at Relicanth's Soggy Pretzels, because you **Relican't** beat his prices!_" Bowser stopped as he sighed, placing his right hand on his face. "God, that was painful." Shaking his head, he finished off his narration. "_Next time on Game Grumps, our stars actually pay attention to the plot!_"

* * *

Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector The Crocodile were all at Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel stand, with all four reptiles enjoying the delicious, soggy pretzels as Relicanth watched on, floating over his yellow counter and approaching Yoshi and Vector.

"So, how do you like it?" Relicanth asked as he smiled.

Yoshi chuckled, nodding his head as he turned to Relicanth, giving him a humbs up with his right hand. "It's delicious! I guess you _Relican't_ beat these delicious pretzels!"

Vector laughed heartily as he pounded his chest twice with his right fist. "Yeah! The sogginess of it actually makes it better!"

Relicanth chuckled in response as he felt proud. "Well good! I'm glad that you young folk are taking a liking to them. Feel free to come back any time."

"Oh, we will!" Yoshi stated as he got up, waving goodbye to Relicanth as he, Vector, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all headed north. Yoshi placed both of his hands on his stomach, feeling fully content. "Man, that guy sure was great!"

"Yeah, but he seemed a bit stoned, if you ask me," Peppy interrupted as he shook his head. "He was acting quite fishy..."

Dr. Hoshi slapped Peppy across the back of the head. "Come on, man, show some dignity. He's just trying to sell pretzels, that's all." He then rubbed his chin with his left hand. "And on that note, we need to have an excuse of adventuring, otherwise this whole story is pointless!"

Vector wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, whatever it is, I bet Dr. Eggman is behind it..."

* * *

"So May, where exactly are we going?" Espio asked, feeling somewhat frightful.

May blinked as she had a confused look on her face. "Honestly... I don't know. I'm just flying a plane."

"You don't know where to go?" Charmy gawked in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know how to actually pilot a plane, so..." May trailed off as she blinked several more times.

Silence. Skitty coughed as she shook her head.

"May, you're an idiot, do you know that?" Skitty commented as she sighed.

May was about to comment, but the plane suddenly took a nose dive, crashing into a giant lake surrounded by several coniferous trees. The plane then exploded into flames, with the gang screaming for help as the burning plane slowly sunk in the lake.

* * *

"Mmm, this lemonade is delicious!" Yoshi commented as he enjoyed the fresh lemonade, licking his lips. "I would totally go for another glass, please!"

Lilligant giggled as she clapped her leafish hands together. "Well, thanks Mr. Yoshi! I really do quite appreciate someone liking my sweet pee!"

"Your sweet _what_!?" Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector all exclaimed in shock as they dropped their glasses of lemonade.

Lilligant sheepishly chuckled as she nervously rubbed the back of her head with her right leaf. "Errr... I think I worded that wrong, heh heh..."

Whimsicott sighed, cleaning one of the clear glasses as she closed her eyes. "Oh Lilligant, you just know how to get innuendos wrong."

"Don't patronize me, Whimsy!" Lilligant snapped back as she shook her leafy arms in annoyance, with Whimsicott shaking her head.

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his glasses as he cleared his throat. "I think we spent a bit too much time here. Let's go to Station Square."

"I thought we were going to the Click Clock Wood." Peppy interrupted as he tilted his head to the left, feeling a brief pain in his neck as he groaned in pain. "Ow."

Dr. Hoshi shook his left hand at Peppy as he also shook his head. "We can go there later. Right now, we have to figure out what Silence wants."

"Who's Silence?" Vector asked as he finished up his glass of lemonade.

Yoshi wrapped his right arm around Vector. "She's almighty and wants us to come to her because she needs us for something important." He then shrugged as he had an honest expression on his face. "I have a feeling that it will be something cliche."

"Like this entire fanfic?" Dr. Hoshi interjected.

Yoshi nodded his head as he folded his arms together. "Yeah. You sure know how to point out what I mean, doc."

Dr. Hoshi chuckled as he waved his empty glass. "That's why I'm here."


	5. Silence, Remember Her?

"Sorry, folks. No narration today. I'm feeling a bit iffy after catching the seasonal cold," Bowser stated as he waved his right hand in the air, an ice pack on his forehead. "Just cut to the story and enjoy."

* * *

After waiting for a warp portal to appear, the four reptilian heroes jumped into a newly formed blue colored warp, taking it immediately to the Sonic Universe's Station Square. The four landed right at the start of a giant hill, overlooking the bay.

"Hey, this is City Escape!" Yoshi pinpointed as he looked around, the scene being very familiar.

Peppy blinked as he tilted his head to the right, being on all four of his legs. "Is that a good thing?"

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin as he murmured, closing his eyes. "Well, it means only one thing..."

Suddenly, the four reptiles heard a loud honk, and they turned around, to see the infamous giant GUN Truck falling from the sky, aimed at destroying anything in its path. The group screamed as they began running downhill, fleeing from the GUN Truck.

"Is there anything that can save us?" Yoshi gulped as he closed his eyes, too horrified to look at where he was going.

Suddenly, Arceus teleported at the bottom of the hill, freezing Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector as he teleported them and himself out of the area, with the GUN Truck breaking through several apartments ahead as it kept trucking. Yoshi, peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector then appeared in a secluded high rise apartment at the highest point of the city, with Arceus standing before them as they all fell on the big, poofy red bed.

"Ugh... where are we?" Vector coughed as he stood up, shaking his head as he folded his lanky arms together.

Arceus opened his big, green eyes as he looked down upon the four reptilians. "Well, this was where Anna and Spice were suppose to meet you."

"_Who?_" Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector all gawked in unison.

Arceus murmured as he spoke again, "You know, the girl who originally summoned you to help save the world."

Peppy stuck his tongue out as he was trying to think. "I vaguely remember a chao named Spice, but who's Anna?"

Arceus glanced up at the ceiling as he tried getting the group to remember. "She's been here for quite a while..."

"Not ringing a bell." Dr. Hoshi replied as he raised his right index finger.

Arceus sighed as he glanced back down at the group. "Nothing, guys? Really? Does she not bring anything to you guys?"

Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and Vector all shook their heads in unison.

Arceus sighed again as he rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. She was Silence."

"Oh, yeah!" Peppy exclaimed as his brain turned on.

Yoshi wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "What did happen to her?"

"She was killed, by Seargent Orga." Arceus confirmed as he opened his big green eyes wider.

"That fiend!" Vector snapped as he clenched his right fist.

Arceus moved his right front arm about. "Anyway, since she and Spice are gone, I decided to step in and help you four on your adventure."

A few seconds of awkward silence.

"Well, Yoshi and Peppy, anyway." Arceus commented on as he continued, "Those two were brought here for a special task..."

"Does it involve Pokemon's Farting Bianca?" Yoshi asked curiously.

Arceus narrowed his eyes at Yoshi. "No, it does not involve Bianca farting superbad."

Yoshi murmured as he tilted his head to the right. "How about Meloetta and icing?"

"**No!**" Arceus bellowed back as he was getting annoyed.

Yoshi grunted in annoyance as he shook his fists, closing his eyes. "D'oh!"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head as he focused back on Arceus. "Right, so how are we gonna get help?"

Arceus cleared this throat as he continued talking. "Well, I'll tell you the reason why you were summoned in the first place. You are here to help avenge Anna and Spice on account of fighting a greater evil. And evil which threatens the peace of the entire world." His eyes started to glow blue. "This evil is..."

"Afro Circus?" Yoshi piped as he raised his right hand.

Peppy was picking his nose with his left hand. "Reaction images of Weavile and Sableye?"

"**_No!_**" Arceus barked back as he frightened Yoshi and Peppy, standing mighty and tall. "This is the evil of... Master Ghidorah."

Yoshi and Peppy gasped in shock as Vector and Dr. Hoshi eyed each other suspiciously.

"Before you are able to take him on, you must go to the Click Clock Wood, and recruit Nabnut The Squirrel." Arceus confirmed as his voice boomed louder.

Yoshi folded his arms in annoyance. "But why do we need him? He's a glutton who'll hold everything back!"

"The irony of it all," Vector chuckled as he was glared by Yoshi.

Arceus shook his head as he stomped his left front foot. "There's no time to waste! Nabnut has a full arsenal of nut related weapons that can help turn the tide against Master Ghidorah! Now go!" He then teleported Yoshi and Peppy to the Click Clock Wood instantly.

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin as he murmured. "How come we weren't sent with them?"

"Yeah!" Vector exclaimed as he waved his arms. "I want to prove myself to be useful!"

Arceus chuckled as he looked down at Dr. Hoshi and Vector. "Don't worry, I have some appropriate training for you two."

* * *

Yoshi and Peppy screamed as they landed in the spring version of Click Clock Wood, landing right in the middle of the green, grassy entrance garden. Peppy then was yanked on the tail by an annoying Grumblin Hood, who laughed nonchalantly as he continued pulling the yellow ankylosaurus's tail.

"Peps!" Yoshi exclaimed as he tried running over to Peppy, but got snapped by the annoying orange colored snarebear plant, which wasn't determined to let him go.

As things were looking bleak for Yoshi and Peppy, May suddenly landed right in the front of the entrance garden, causing the snarebear to let go as it had May in its eye focus, with the Grumblin Hood tossing Peppy to the side as he pounded his pixelated purple fists, dashing towards May. May burped loudly, knocking the Grumblin Hood out cold as Yoshi and Peppy scrambled back up.

"Hiya guys! Miss me?" May giggled as she waved with her right arm.

Yoshi and Peppy both sighed in annoyance as they shook their heads, their eyes lowered. "Not really." They both grimaced.

May whimpered as she frowned, holding her hands together behind her back. "Huh? I thought you two liked me!"

"May, can you please, _please, **please**_ go away?" Peppy asked as he held his front limbs together, begging.

"Yes, please?" Yoshi added on as he nodded his head in agreement.

May pumped her arms as she shook them, her eyes sparking as she smiled. "But you guys are cool. I wanna be cool like you two. We're a team, remember?" She stated with such eagerness in her.

Yoshi smirked as he wrapped his right arm around May. "All right, _team mate_. Hey May, I left something outside in the hub, can you go get it for me? It would make you **cool.**"

May gasped with glee as she clasped her hands together. "Oh boy! I get to be cool! Boy oh boy!" She giggled as she ran out of the spring portion of the Click Clock Wood. "I'll be right back! Oh gosh, oh golly gee!"

"Well, that takes care of her." Yoshi remarked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Peppy sighed of relief as he nodded his head. "Yeah, now that we got her out of the way, let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns!" He then turned around and looked at the giant brown tree, gawking as he shook his head in disbelief. "Oh you gotta be kidding me. That nutty squirrel lives up there?"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right arm. "Well, he is a squirrel."

Peppy grumbled as he was rather annoyed. "I know, but do we really have to go through all this stupid platforming to do so?"

Yoshi shrugged as he blinked, meekly remarking, "It's not like we can just warp up there, Pepper."

Peppy sighed as he lowered his head, the two dinosaurs heading around the base of the giant tree as they began heading upward, to get Nabnut. Meanwhile, a orange colored Zubba was snoo**ping as** usual, spying on the two to let his king know of the new intruders...


	6. Click Clock, Uh, Wood, Ahehehe

"How long?" Peppy Ankylosaurus droned as he panted, the dinosaur duo getting closer to Nabnut's house as they were on the floating wooden platforms.

Yoshi helped Peppy up as he pointed at the giant yellow wooden platform jetting over the entrance garden. "Come on, dude, we're close! Don't give up hope yet!"

Peppy rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm about to give up my lunch if I actually had something in my stomach..."

Yoshi sighed in annoyance as he carried Peppy on his back, fluttering to the yellow wooden platform as he set Peppy down, opening the wooden door as he was about to walk in, only to be blocked off.

"Ey, what the hell?" Yoshi gawked as he shook his head, placing his green hands on his hips.

Peppy squinted, recognizing the figure that blocked Yoshi. He gasped as he shook his head. "Oh no... it can't be..."

Yoshi also recognized the figure, dropping his jaw in disbelief. "Good God, it's..."

The figure revealed himself, laughing as he folded his arms together. "Oh, heya, guys! I don't recall seeing you two in Bedrock! Ahehehe!"

"**BARNEY RUBBLE!**" Yoshi and Peppy screamed in unison as they held onto each other. "**_AHHH!_**"

Barney Rubble continued laughing as he wrapped his right arm around Yoshi. "Ahehehe! That's right! I, uh, was assigned by Arceus to help you two find Nabnut the squirrel. He's a real nutty one, that squirrel! _Ahehehe_!"

"KILL HIM! **KILL HIM!**" Peppy exclaimed as he tried smashing Barney on the head with his yellow tail club. _"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, **KILL HIM!**_"

Barney only laughed as he felt nothing from Peppy's various tail club attacks. "Ahehehe! Sorry, Mr. Yellow Ankylosaurus, you can't kill me, for I am immortal." He snapped his fingers as he summoned Eyrie The Eagle, who was a fully grown eagle somehow, jumping on his back. "Now come on! We can't stay in Click Clock Woods! Nabnut went exploring!"

Yoshi sighed as he dropped his arms in disbelief. "Well, I guess we don't have a choice..." He muttered as he climbed onto Eyrie's back, being behind Barney.

Peppy also climbed onto Eyrie, glaring angrily at Yoshi. "We don't have a choice? We could have rejected this guy!" He then slapped Yoshi across the back of his head. "In fact, why the hell didn't you help me? If you attacked at the same time as me, we could have killed him!"

Yoshi rubbed his newly acquired injury on the back of his head with his left hand as he turned to Peppy, feeling sheepish. "Well, I don't want to kill the guy who was assigned to help us... that's just not my style."

Peppy sighed in annoyance as Eyrie cried out, taking flight as he left the Click Clock Wood, with Barney, Yoshi, and Peppy holding on tightly to him.


End file.
